


Honey Pot

by softkaneki



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Morning Sex, established klance, it's literally just sappy morning sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 23:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12023646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softkaneki/pseuds/softkaneki
Summary: Lance and Keith have been living together for a while, but they don't often get to spend lazy mornings together. When they do, they like to take time, and show each other how much they love one another.





	Honey Pot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluevelvt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluevelvt/gifts).



> [ this song ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wbjt7ICFDyc%20) is a big mood for this oneshot

Lance loved mornings like this.

Light spilled in through the linen curtains, warm and inviting him to rise. Tempted though he was, Lance preferred to stay in bed, particularly in the company of his lover. Mornings like this were rare. Mornings where they could take things slow and savour each other’s presence. It was soft and gentle, but most of all it was just _them._

Keith was a heavy sleeper and not an early riser. Sometime in the night he had turned away from his boyfriend and lost most of his covers. His t-shirt slid up over his waist, exposing creamy skin to the light and Lance’s gentle touch. He shifted, subconsciously responsive to the familiar contact; his hair fell back to show his neck, soft but not vulnerable in this situation.

 _Oh_ , Lance could not help himself. He pressed his lips against Keith’s neck, softly near last night’s hickeys, earning himself a gentle sigh. He pulled back, somehow unsure if he wanted to wake Keith in this way.

Keith’s eyelids fluttered half open, the seeping light casting small shadows from his lashes. He turned ever so slightly to Lance, and then away again. He nestled back against him. Their bodies now pressed flush against each other, intimate; still half asleep and vague.

“Carry on…” Keith murmured.

Lance did not need any more permission than that. He gently tugged Keith closer by his hips – if that was even possible – and kissed as much of his neck as he was able. He wanted to enjoy this. He wanted to savour every part of his lover that he could. Fingers trailed down to the band of Keith’s boxers, ghosted over warm skin and lightly traced their way under.

He breathed in, losing himself in the familiar scent and heat.

He rubbed circles with his thumb, easing his way down. Easy now, slowly, there was no rush in this lazy, selfish setting.

God, he loved every part of Keith. He loved his soft skin and the mole on his hipbone; he loved his dark hair and slender hands; he loved his smile and the how he sighed every time he was kissed. Lance loved the way he tasted and how he felt under his touch. Mostly, Lance loved how Keith trusted him; how, after so long, Keith was open and vulnerable around him. He loved this boy more than anything, and he wanted his every touch to show that.

He loved this intimacy between them

Keith gasped under his breath at the sudden warmth around his half-hard cock. He moved his hips slightly, trying to encourage Lance to move his hand, to give him more. All it took was a few strokes and his cock was hard and leaking, making a mess in his boxers. Keith and his body loved how good Lance could make them feel, he loved how well Lance knew what made him come undone.

On other days, they might be rougher. Falling into passion, leaving bruises and bite marks, evidence of the desire they held for one another. Last night was one of those times. Keith loved times like that, but this was just as good. He loved the gentle way his boyfriend made love to him, how he made galaxies light up inside his whole existence.

Lance turned away briefly, and Keith softly whined at the loss of contact. Soon, however, Lance was pulling down his boxers, opening a bottle with that recognisable click; and Keith knew what to expect next. That did not stop him gasping audibly at the feeling of the cold lube. But that gasp quickly turned into a gentle moan as he felt Lance press his fingers into him. He shifted back against the fingers, squirming and trying to get _more_. He always came apart when Lance prepared him like this – that boy was too damn good with his fingers, he curled them and moved them in all the right places; and Keith was afraid he’d be made to come far too soon.

Amid the soft gasps and quiet moans he was eliciting from Keith, Lance attempted to slide a condom on and squeeze lube onto his cock singlehandedly. It was difficult, but he managed it. Ah, there it was, that hitch in Keith’s breath that meant he was close, that he needed more than just Lance’s fingers. He pulled his lover against him again, lining his cock up against Keith’s hole.

“Are you ready?” He asked, low and breathless with anticipation.

“Please,” Keith moaned.

He pressed into him slowly then, and _fuck_ he was so tight in this position. Keith trembled under him, _around_ him, drawing in sharp intakes of breath at the sudden intrusion. Lance felt so fucking good already, Keith was so hot around him, squeezing his cock already. He had to wait, though. He had to wait for Keith to get used to it, for him to melt around him and practically beg for Lance to move.

This morning, it did not take long.

Keith rocked his hips experimentally, slowly – for sleep still lingered in his bones. He was rewarded by a low grunt from his boyfriend, who then pushed his hips fully against him, so he was completely inside Keith. God, it felt so, so good.

Feeling that he was ready – knowing that he was – Lance began moving. Slowly, gently, he would take his time with the sweet boy beside him. Each thrust dragged, sending sparks up Keith’s spine. They breathed heavily, in time with each other, lost in one another in this sensual, lazy heat.

Lance planted messy, sleepy kisses along his lover’s jawline and neck; occasionally he scraped his teeth against his neck, drawing out hushed whines.

He reached down to touch Keith’s cock. Though he knew his boyfriend could come untouched, today he wanted to make sure he felt good, he wanted to give him as much pleasure as he could. From the way Keith squirmed and each moan was caught in a hitched breath, Lance knew he was giving him just that. He grinded each thrust into Keith, refusing to draw out very far each time. They were so close together, their bodies entwined and made for each other.

Lance knew he was close, he could feel it in the way his hips were starting to stutter and stars were beginning to spark behind his eyes. He had to make sure Keith finished first though. Keith, much like him, was also close – they each knew what made the other come undone, what pushed each other to the _edge_. At a sudden choked whine, Lance knew he had hit Keith in just the right place. He continued to hit there, grinding his cock in, feeling his lover completely melt beneath him; Keith’s breathy pleases and yeses edging Lance more and more. With a shudder, Keith came in his hand, making a mess in the bedsheets. Lance gripped his lover’s hips, pushing himself in further, his hip rocking almost involuntarily as he continued moving while he himself came.

He pulled out, instead of turning away or getting up from the mess they had both made, Lance pulled Keith closer.

“Morning, babe,” he whispered, kissing him softly.

“Morning,” Keith whispered back, smiling into each kiss.


End file.
